Project:Chat/Logs/7 May 2017
12:26 hi 12:26 hi 12:26 pm 12:26 i'm finally on 12:27 I was about to go watch TV out of boredom 12:27 too bad 12:27 (hitler3) 12:28 (pissed2) 12:28 (pissed) 12:28 wait 12:28 (pissed3) 12:28 SOMEONE REPLACED PISSED2 12:28 or pissed1 12:28 I can't tekk 12:29 (pissed1) 12:29 12:29 btw 12:29 i just saw zathus' reply 12:30 it was so eloquent 12:30 (clapping) 12:30 oh right 12:30 I need to read it 12:30 pretty good 12:30 couldn't have said it better myself 12:35 eh 12:35 he missed some obvious slammer material 12:35 but it got the point across 12:36 ye 12:36 well 12:36 what kind of slammer material 12:36 the basic denouncing of SFU 12:36 primarily 12:37 that message was for sfu 12:37 yeah ik 12:37 it was to get him to stfu 12:37 nvm 12:37 not to make him rage 12:37 in his "rage" 12:37 I wasn't talking about making him rage either 12:37 just nvm 12:37 go to pm 02:30 <Özün Oldun> hi 02:34 SR ARE YOU THERE 02:42 ayyyyyyy 02:42 oh 02:42 wait 02:42 I'm alone 03:08 hi 03:20 yes? 03:22 ok 03:22 Hey 03:22 wazzap 03:22 Damn, I love my colors 03:23 Just finished getting ready for the day 03:23 glad you like them lad 03:23 U 03:23 you know you can use normal CSS to style your avatar right? 03:23 Nobellion, may I know who was I talking to at least? Adult or teenager, that's the only question. 03:23 Avatars are fair game 03:23 we didn’t vote on any rules 03:24 Oh 03:24 That explains why there's hover spin on yer avatar 03:24 ye 03:24 (lenny) 03:24 no one voted on Avatar restrictions, so Admins can style them however they want 03:25 plus Avatar styles aren’t...unprofessional 03:25 like the old stuff 03:25 Tru 03:25 Complete silence makes me feel ignored. 03:25 Just a heads up, I don’t think I’ll be available tomorrow lad 03:26 Oh funeral? 03:26 Sorry SFU, were you asking if I was a teen? 03:26 No, it’s because these bastard cousins of mine & their lawyers are trying to sell all of my grandad’s belongings; paintings, coin collections, shot glass collections. 03:26 Teen/adult 03:26 et cetera 03:26 I gotta go duke it out with ’em 03:26 Oh damn, 03:27 Good luck m8 03:27 thx lad 03:28 In case you haven't noticed, I' a teen 03:28 Stupid chat 03:28 Meanwhile, ursuul, u used to act kinder yesterday. If you'd like to see me make a different conclusion on the blog, would you say that my title is actually pretty legit or something? 03:28 Ursuul 03:28 Cutting off characters 03:28 how's it going with cousins 03:28 Oh you're still here SR? 03:28 ye 03:29 Well, it used to be legitimate, & yesterday I was more restrained, but what with bastards IRL making my life hell, & you stirring up the Wiki, I’m a little frayed. I apologize for my conduct, SFU. 03:29 however, since your Tag is unlisted, then its legitimacy is unknown 03:29 it’s just...there 03:29 Just forget it 03:29 that tag. 03:30 Well, too late for that now 03:30 A question though, why do you care? Did you not say that this entire Wiki was illegitimate? What difference would it make if we said it was legitimate or not? 03:30 Nobellion 03:31 Also SR, I replied in PM. I have a solution I think. 03:31 Well, maybe you can change 03:31 But I can't make it look like you "bought" me with that tag 03:31 I'll think what I can write 03:31 Honestly SFU? It doesn’t matter anymore, it’s done. I’m not going to say I bought you with it. 03:31 this wasn’t bribery 03:31 it’s just a solution 03:32 I mean, I stated that the wikia is corrupt forever. If I get the title then its not corrupt forever at least. 03:32 And I have to think now 03:32 Why can't ya'll just stop, this rivalry with SFU has been going on for 6 months. 03:32 We are having final convos 03:33 you can say it’s corrupt if you want, either way it makes little difference to me. Not anymore. I’m too tired of this nonsensical bickering. 03:33 By the way, who can rename blog names? 03:33 You can 03:33 or admins can 03:33 if you need help, I can do it for you 03:33 or Nobel or SR can 03:33 we’d be happy to 03:34 "The past is in the paaaaast, let it goooooo" - Frozen 03:34 "either way it makes little difference to me". and then "we'd be happy" 03:34 You're not even making sesne anymore. 03:35 Those quotes refered to entirely seperate things 03:35 Just because we’re happy to help people, doesn’t mean we care what you do with your own freedom. 03:35 hm I dont see a way to edit blog title 03:35 We'd be happy (to assist) 03:35 ^^ 03:35 exactly 03:35 Might ask someone to edit it later 03:35 feel free 03:35 I may not be available tho 03:35 Ill wait for monday and think about it 03:35 cuz cousins 03:36 ok 03:36 What do you want to edit it to? 03:36 Ill tell later 03:36 k 03:37 Lastly, the stronger you "deny" me, the stronger is the resistance, what would be your final statement about me? Unreasonable rebel or someone who made some sense? Matters for blog. 03:38 Your blog is your own, base your own opinions on it. I consider you to be an excellent editor in your time, but one who is no longer positively contributing in a meaningful fashion. 03:39 Whether you are right or not about everything? Some things you were right about, & those things I apologized for, but I never said you were right about everything, because evidence doesn’t 100% support you. You base too many of your decisions on speculation for that. 03:40 those are my thoughts, take them or leave them 03:41 Hm, and about justice? I was only chasing the shadows or I really reached it right now? 03:42 Hmmm. Some things you did accurately point out, but each & every one had already been rehashed & apologized for many times in the past. Yes, you pointed out past flaws, but you are still six months late. 03:42 It's up to you to decide- what one individual finds just may not agree with another individual's opinion 03:42 ^ 03:42 Actually, there was no apology given to me until now 03:43 But the apology was given, wasn't it? 03:43 well ok 03:43 oh wait, and what's gonna happen to my medal? 03:43 Then, let me officially apologize, directly to you, for the conduct of Staff, including myself, at the time of the Dark Era. 03:43 One's better than none 03:43 your Medal? 03:43 Medal 03:44 yeah, but he has a Tag. You can’t have two things for the same title 03:44 it’s one or the other 03:44 since you’re sticking with the Tag, we’ll just erase the medal most likely 03:44 if that’s ok with you 03:44 Medal/Tag 03:44 Really? You didn't say that before 03:44 Pick one 03:44 I'll chose to have tag since medal wasn't the center of everything and I can't demand it as much as the tag 03:45 Check the chat Logs. I said that I preferred you to have a Medal, & I made one for you because a Medal best describes your title; a reward, not a position. 03:45 but since you bent the rules to have a Tag that acts as a Medal does, you don’t need the Medal 03:45 You can earn yourself medals tho 03:45 ^ 03:45 you still have your Edit Count Medals 03:45 but you asked that they be removed 03:45 you can re-add them anytime 03:46 so away they will go 03:46 along with the Merge Volunteer medal 03:46 Did I really bend rules or just made things be as they were meant to long ago 03:46 Join us, there's competition medals and Eotm stuff you can recieve 03:46 03:46 I AM A FREE INHABITANT 03:46 Bend the rules 03:46 yes, you bent the rules. The rules now are not the same as they were before. 03:46 PER THE ARTICLES OF CONFEDERATION 03:46 ^ 03:46 ^^^ 03:46 YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO 03:46 Just as the Articles of Confederation no longer apply to America, so too do the old rules not apply now. 03:46 things have changed 03:47 Well, sometimes rules bent against me, now I bent them back on place then 03:47 you bent them to fit a mold that isn’t around anymore 03:48 it sticks out like a sore thumb now 03:48 But no one cares, right 03:48 I do 03:48 We do 03:48 Which is why we're trying to rationalize with you 03:48 Me do 03:48 ^ lol 03:48 Hard to understand what you care and what you don't care about then 03:48 we care about the Wiki 03:49 that’s all there is to it 03:49 we take care of it because we love diep.io 03:49 & also because we love our friends here 03:49 And do you care about people around you? 03:49 Ok. 03:50 turbulence? 03:50 We do, take Aysh for example 03:50 ^ 03:50 came for diep, stayed for the friendships we made 03:51 Nobel pls 03:51 Besides, are there any guarantees that tag will remain with me 03:51 Or u gonna take it away next week or somethin 03:51 hmm, no, there won’t be, but we have no reason to take it away now 03:52 our Wiki is always changing. One day we may all be replaced, & someone will see a bunch of Medals they see as useless & clear them out 03:52 life moves on 03:52 Aysh, needed support and a people who listens 03:52 *listen 03:53 We came and provided that to her 03:53 Would s*ck to login after 10 years and see that my tag is gone, perhaps new admins would have to deal with me again then 03:53 We try our best to help her in anyway we can 03:53 what a joke anyway 03:53 I think new Admins would be far less understanding than we 03:53 ? 03:53 mainly because they would see it as past, & no longer important 03:54 but then again maybe not 03:54 I meant about logging in after 10 years 03:54 ye 03:54 the joke part 03:54 I do see it as past 03:54 Past is the past 03:54 tbh, it’d be cool if we even made it 10 years lol 03:54 just that in & of itself would be awesome 03:55 who cares about Tags, we made it a decade! 03:55 lol 03:55 History can't be changed, but it can be prevented from repetition 03:55 10 years 03:55 Tru 03:55 But unlikely 03:55 i don't even know if we'll make 1 03:55 tbh, if I could extend the life of this Wiki community by ten years by abdicating, I’d do it 03:55 With the way Zeach is now... Were bound to die 03:55 we should have special issue for anniverssary 03:55 *we're 03:56 We do 03:56 History Project 03:56 What's sad is that you choose to care about wiki and friends. Somehow justice is on background. 03:56 ye 03:56 well, we can always say, “Fuck you time, we’ll stay for our friends no matter what” 03:56 How's that sad m8 03:56 I really hope some people do that 03:56 ye 03:56 Lol 03:56 justice is a secondary concern 03:56 ehhhh 03:56 Justice is important 03:56 we're not some godforsaken country of criminals 03:57 ^ 03:57 yeah 03:57 ^ 03:57 love is more important than retribution 03:57 justice is important but you can't stretch it this far 03:57 Too bad that justice is my first concern. And Zathus wrote that justice does not matter at all 03:57 otherwise people will leave 03:57 & justice will be meaningless, because no one will witness it 03:57 He said "in the end" it won't matter 03:57 and that is true 03:57 Not. 03:57 Again, Justice doesn't please everyone 03:57 yeah. In ten years time? No one will care about our petty squabbles. 03:57 you might 03:57 & historians might 03:57 Tru 03:57 but most will not 03:57 Justice lives forever. 03:58 Even if you dont care 03:58 oh 03:58 btw 03:58 yes, that’s why love is more important 03:58 justice is immortal 03:58 love can die 03:58 that’s why we protect love first 03:58 omg 03:58 https://www.theguardian.com/books/booksblog/2010/may/20/george-washington-library-book 03:58 Oh 03:58 he never returned this library book 03:58 Thats kewl 03:58 dang flabbit GW 03:58 he must pay £100000 to compensate 03:59 his family 03:59 we must fine the estate 03:59 get that nasty symbol off my good christian, american Wiki (america) 03:59 Ben Jaminfran Klin is meh homeboy 03:59 tye 03:59 $$$ FTW 03:59 ye 03:59 lol 03:59 € 03:59 ¥ 03:59 (rage) 04:00 Our good friend SFU better not be taking screenshots lol 04:00 wot 04:00 it’s all in the chat log lol 04:00 ₪ 04:00 I WILL END U 04:00 israel skekel 04:00 shekels r ok 04:00 *shekel 04:00 Shekels are original currency 04:00 too bad 04:00 Well rip rupees 04:00 now i bring terrorists 04:00 Eh Id start a huge convo whether the love can die or whether it exists at all... but seriously, thats not a place I guess 04:00 ﷼ 04:01 yeeeeah 04:01 Love is a luxury 04:01 Islam is (y) 04:01 harems? 04:01 (y) 04:01 I respect all religions 04:01 ﷼ 04:01 terorist comfirmed (america) 04:01 (y) (y) (y) especially religions where it’s legal to have 20 wives 04:01 & STONE APOSTATES 04:02 (amerifat) 04:02 FOR THE GRACE FOR THE MIGHT OF OUR LORD, FOR THE HOME OF THE HOLY 04:02 After all Islam, Judaism and Christianity came from the same dinks 04:02 FOR THE FAITH FOR THE WAY OF THE SWORD, GAVE THEIR LIVES SO BOLDLY 04:02 Lol y tho 04:02 I guess I'm done, time to step back into the shadows. 04:02 adios lad 04:03 Kden m8 04:03 Bai, have a great the 04:03 04:03 *Thyme 04:03 thyme is yummy 04:03 bye 04:03 btw 04:03 (Blog gonna slightly change within a week depending on what I see and hear) 04:03 we need to enforce the "kick afk" rule we made a while ago 04:04 FOR THE GRACE FOR THE MIGHT OF OUR LORD, IN THE NAME OF HIS GLORY 04:04 04:04 FOR THE FAITH FOR THE WAY OF THE SWORD, COME & TELL THEIR STORY AGAIIIIIIIN 04:04 ok SFU 04:04 ursuul 04:04 we ned to enforce "kek afk" 04:04 wot 04:04 Bb. 04:05 Cya m8, feel free to join our wiki anytime soon! 04:06 Dying for salvation with dedication 04:06 No capitulation, annihilation 04:06 Papal commendation, reincarnation 04:06 Heaven is your destination 04:06 IN. THE. NAME. OF. GOOOOOOOOOOOD! 04:06 Actually, y is Ozziene always afk in chat? 04:07 y tho 04:07 he wasn’t doing anything 04:07 Kek'd 04:07 yt="CB3H05OhVDI" 04:08 ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 04:08 Afk that's why 04:08 Sabaton is bae 04:08 Hey Under 04:08 yeah but, I don’t think AFK should be kekable 04:08 like it doesn’t hurt anyone 04:08 also if you don’t listen to that song imma kek u 04:08 ;^) 04:08 >contradicts self 04:08 ayy 04:08 waddup 04:09 listen to Sabaton with full volume 04:09 Dewit m8 04:09 DEUS VULT 04:09 Kek 04:09 kk 04:09 oh wait 04:09 IN DOMINE DEI 04:09 gonna plug in my speakerz 04:09 LAVA QUOD EST SORDIUM 04:09 (lenny) 04:09 hold 04:09 Kek me 04:09 k fam 04:09 lul 04:10 kek 04:10 (kek) 04:10 Kekekekekkeke 04:10 stone soup is yummy 04:10 wot 04:10 ^ 04:10 what 04:10 Sr 04:10 Dafuq are you eating 04:10 Especially marble 04:10 I’m gonna leave dis Wiki & go to Inheritance full time tbh 04:10 Have you tried dat SR? 04:10 wot 04:10 jk 04:10 I was just rereading the series 04:10 so I went over 04:11 ok 04:11 COME & TELL THE SWISS GUARD STORY AGAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIN! 04:11 ._. 04:11 Anyway cya need 2 go 04:11 Bai 04:11 S A B A T O N L Y R I C S 04:11 bai 04:11 bai 04:11 I need 2 go soon too 04:11 k 04:11 also Underslime 04:12 try to get UltraReconKing to do Bugs project 04:12 & work on it yourself if you can 04:12 once that’s done, we can dish out some rewards 04:12 w8 04:12 if you two tackle that, I’ll make him EotM & I’ll Senior Mod u 04:12 :O 04:12 big IMA DO IT 04:12 oh 04:12 check it 04:12 kk 04:13 that whole page is like, the go-to place for stuff to do 04:13 if you don’t know what to do 04:13 ooh 04:13 Ok 04:13 I gotta go test some JS, adios lad 04:13 Adios amigo 04:39 1 hour late. 04:54 late? 05:25 SR 05:25 it works 05:25 oh hi 05:25 ohai 05:26 ahh, at last the drama is over 05:26 it’s done & over with 05:26 just gotta write the history 05:26 wat drama 05:27 SFU n shiet 05:27 s’over now 05:28 oh rip 05:29 naw iz gut 05:29 just irritated that the first thing SFU does is generate a chaotic conversation about dead things 05:29 o well 05:29 will help with history project at least 05:30 imo i think he did have some good points tho 05:31 yeah he did, but most were far afield, if not outright fallacious 05:31 go to PM 05:42 hi 05:43 hi 05:43 oh, your idea will work 06:04 hello 06:04 sTrump works for the Soviets 06:04 sTrump believes that women are toys 06:05 sTrump believes that he can grab women by the p*ssy even if they don't want him to 06:05 hi 06:05 sounds good to me tbh 06:06 oh so you are at it again, tot 06:06 .-. 06:06 don’t think he’ll ever give that up tbh 06:06 xD 06:06 (xd) 06:07 i hope he gives up posting it in dcow's chat for no reason however 06:07 >.> 06:07 last few times I checked DCoW chat it was dead 06:08 its dead like half of the time 06:08 1/4 of the time is half-dead 06:08 the last 1/4 is when it's full af 06:08 I’ve been rather busy lately 06:08 with funeral & stuff 06:09 so I’ve not been able to be on to see how this Wiki has been doing that much. As far as I know, it’s slowing down fast D: 06:09 thats why you have a bunch of helpers 06:09 duckanon 06:09 n 06:09 helpers? 06:09 n is next to m in the alphabet 06:10 m 06:10 mp 06:10 helpers. 06:10 ump 06:10 Tr ump 06:10 Trump 06:10 can you not illuminati here Totm 06:10 k 06:10 but yeah, what do you mean by helpers Temz? 06:10 (eh) 06:10 do i have to list off the news team, all the people helping on projects and staff members 06:10 o 06:11 yeah they’re covering me tomorrow 06:11 but I still like to check in, & that’s been hard lately 06:11 it can only become harder as time goes on 06:12 yeah 06:12 nothing for it 06:12 I just wanna get the history stuff done, & these last few projects. Get everything nice & neat, so that no matter who is here, there will be information available to them & tools to help them. 06:13 nice job on reassembling the community. 06:13 gracias, but it’s held together with duck tape 06:14 still better than nothing 06:14 ^ 06:14 yea 06:14 I’m hungry, & this stuff depresses me. I think imma eat & then go to sleep soon; tomorrow is going to be a bitch. 06:15 cya Teamz, hope for a brighter future on the horizon 06:15 goddamnit ursuul 06:15 hi 06:16 hello 06:16 --0[07:20 hello 07:26 hello? 07:26 hello 07:28 how are you 07:29 gud 08:08 anyone here? 08:25 ME 08:25 hang on 08:25 GOOGLER 08:25 !? 02:33 Du nuh 02:33 f 02:33 Test 02:33 Cool 02:58 It works!! 02:58 The chat!! 04:51 i alone world 08:17 。。 08:19 ... 08:19 ... 08:55 .... 08:55 ..... 08:55 ........ 08:55 ........... 09:06 no gray area �� 09:07 ... 09:07 ... 09:07 it messes up tanknav 09:09 Hello. Category:Chat Logs